english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Breadwinners (2014)
Breadwinners is an American animated television series produced by Nickelodeon. The series was created by Gary DiRaffale and Steve Borst. The series began airing in its regular timeslot on February 22, 2014. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Eric Bauza - Buhdeuce *Robbie Daymond - SwaySway 'Secondary Cast' *Alexander Polinsky - Jelly *Fred Tatasciore - Bread Maker *Kari Wahlgren - Ketta *S. Scott Bullock - T-Midi 'Minor Cast' *Alexander Polinsky - Lanky (ep18), Stumpy (ep18) *April Winchell - Big Mamma Monster (ep21), Mama Monster (ep2) *Audrey Wasilewski - Rambamboo *Candi Milo - Big Ponda (ep18), Burpa (ep6), Debbi (ep17), Durpa & Nurpa (ep6), Female Duck (ep6), Obnoxious Monster (ep28), Onion Supervisor (ep27), Oonski's Mother (ep39), Roni *Cree Summer - Background Dancers (ep12), Mrs. Furfle, SwaySway's Mom (ep20) *David Blue - Nibbles (ep4) *David Forseth - Big Daddy Crumbs (ep21), Trippa-B (ep21) *Eric Bauza - Announcer (ep12), B2D2 (ep4), Baby Buhdeuce, Baby Monster (ep2), Bacteria Blob (ep3), Big Baby Buns (ep21), Bob Featherly (ep27), Buhdeuce's Belly (ep24), Buhdeuce's Gut (ep35), Disco Ball (ep29), Dishwasher, Duckling (ep6), Faux Buhdeuce (ep26), Finger#2 (ep10), Gator (ep16), Little Buhdeuce (ep29), Littler Buhdeuce (ep29), Monster (ep5), Monster (ep6), Monster#1 (ep4), Monster#1 (ep7), Monster Emcee (ep17), Mushroom Worker#2 (ep27), Narrator (ep39), Old Buhdeuce (ep24), Peebee (ep18), Peppers (ep5), Rich Passenger Beetle (ep5), Stamp (ep30), Steering Wheel (ep4), Tadpolice Officer (ep9), Thon, Three Headed Birdman (ep7), Tunnel Eater (ep20), Video Game Announcer (ep15), Worm (ep8) *Fred Tatasciore - Baby Bread Maker, Baby Santa Crust (ep29), Buttermilk (ep16), Deep Voice (ep19), Duck Minister, Emerald Loaf (ep4), Giant Birthday Cake (ep7), Giant Underpants (ep7), Pond Monster, Santa Crust (ep29), Stankasaurus (ep2), Video Game Announcer *Imari Williams - Breadator (ep35) *Jim Cummings - Captain Stone (ep30), Commander Conch (ep30), Indecisive Monster (ep28), Rock Guard (ep30) *John DiMaggio - Baby Lava Mole (ep17), Lava Mole *John Kassir - Big Dumb Monster (ep28), Monster (ep24) *Jonathan Renoni - Tunnel of Fear (ep7) *Kari Wahlgren - Aunt Lulu (ep7), Baby Turtle (ep13), Christiana Snapperjaws, Computer Voice (ep21), Female Customer (ep7), Fish Head (ep4), Giant Fire-Breathing Baby Chick (ep7), Home Shopping Announcer (ep40), Old Duck Wife (ep5), Robo Toilet (ep16) *Luther Creek - Dark Rye (ep23) *Matt Taylor - Pizza Lord (ep27) *Max Mittelman - Cloud Monster (ep12), Poltergoose (ep13) *Michael-Leon Wooley - Mr. Pumpers *Mick Wingert - Rusty (ep35) *Mindy Sterling - Buhdeuce's Mom (ep20) *Nolan North - Buhdeuce's Fan's Kid (ep28), Captain (ep5), Cowboy Duck (ep23), Monster (ep7), Monster (ep26), Movie Announcer (ep19), Nature Channel Narrator (ep5), Old Duck Husband (ep5), Oonski, Steven Quackberg *Peter Giles - Lionel Thrash *Robbie Daymond - Angry Rock (ep30), Buhdeuce's Fan, Crazy Dentist (ep7), Duck Rooster, Ducky Kong (ep16), Fan Duck (ep3), Faux SwaySway (ep26), Finger#1 (ep10), Monster (ep3), Mushroom Worker (ep27), Passenger Beaver (ep5), Ponda Bear#2 (ep18), Rocket Van Mouth (ep5), SWAY3P0 (ep4), Singing Voice Over (ep11), Singing Voice Over (ep27), Stomach (ep4), SwaySway's Grandpa (ep7) *Robert Cait - Clown#1 (ep7), French Chef (ep7) *Roger Craig Smith - Buhdeuce's Booty (ep30), Muscle Bread (ep39) *S. Scott Bullock - Salvation Army Duck (ep29) *Stephen Stanton - Helmsman Rock (ep30), Judge Pobun (ep23), Mr. Chert (ep30) *Tara Strong - Zoona *Thom Adcox - Mr. Flutterby (ep15) *Tom Kenny - Bear Ruffinbuff (ep20), SwaySway's Dad (ep20) *Trevor Devall - Captain Scurvybeak (ep40), Oonski's Father (ep39), Super Duck (ep39), Trash Bandit (ep28) *Vanessa Marshall - Intercom Lady (ep1) Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons